Rescue Me
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Reto Participante Numero 1
1. Rescue me 1

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.**

 **Este Two-Shot participa en el** ** _Reto Harmony + Videos_** ** _= amor_** **del Grupo** ** _HARMONY (HARRRY Y HERMIONE_** **) en fb. Basado en el video Rescue me (modern)** **de** ** _KiwiiChann_**

 ** _link_** ** _www. youtube watch? v = OeCQj jwDgtc_**

 **Capítulo Uno.**

Hay momentos en la vida donde las personas cambian. Quizá debido a los pequeños nuevos conocimientos adquiridos día a día. Tal vez a los momentos repentinos que requieren un cambio inmediato para adaptarse a la situación. O probablemente debido a esas experiencias dolorosas capaces de cambiar a alguien por completo. Esos momentos que jamás debieron ocurrir, injustos por la crueldad de su naturaleza. Esos que destruyen a una persona, sin que exista forma alguna de recuperar su mente, su cuerpo o esa vida desvanecida en el pasado.

Sin embargo, a veces se crean momentos inexplicables, mágicos. De esos que ocurren una sola vez en la vida y que suelen presentarse únicamente ante los más afortunados. Momentos llenos de alegría. El origen de la inspiración ilimitada. De sonrisas conservadas incluso después de la eternidad. La semilla de un amor. El inicio de una nueva vida. La capacidad de asombrarse cómo si fuera la primera vez. El atreverse a soñar con un mundo completamente desconocido.

Harry James Potter nunca tuvo tiempo para encontrar un amor sincero. Sus relaciones siempre estuvieron basadas en una idea manipulada por el resto del mundo. La idea de un salvador lo puso frente a los reflectores sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Aquellas personas que decían amarlo, solamente lo amaron de forma platónica. Pocas personas fueron lo suficientemente valientes para conocer a la persona oculta bajo el peso de un nombre o las palabras de una profecía. Harry se convirtió en una leyenda el día en que sus padres dieron la vida por él. Sin saberlo, su diminuta figura cubierta por una cicatriz, fue lo que le impidió encontrar un amor que no fuera platónico.

Entonces, al final de la guerra, Harry gira el rostro para encontrarse de frente con una imagen que conocía a la perfección pero al mismo tiempo, fue como la primera vez. En medio de una nube de polvo y con heridas superficiales cubriéndole el rostro, Hermione luce como un ser divino. Parece una Diosa Griega que sigue en pie después de una batalla brutal. Con la noche asfixiándose al filo de un nuevo día, con el dorado resplandor de la esperanza abriéndose paso tras el horizonte y revelando ante Harry a una criatura divina. Así como la luz rompe paso a paso la delicada fragilidad de la noche, Hermione se abrió paso entre la oscuridad de la guerra para ponerle fin.

Hermione luce reluciente incluso cuando su cabello se encuentra revuelto debido al constante movimiento en las últimas horas. Sus ojos permanecen cálidos a pesar del sufrimiento causado por la guerra. Queda la esperanza de que la vida pueda continuar su curso, las personas tengan el valor suficiente para encarar las ruinas no sólo de Hogwarts sino de sus propias vidas. Quizá sea una esperanza diluida por el dolor de la pérdida ya que más de uno ha caído en esa guerra oscura. No hay sólo cadáveres sobre la tierra o sangre pintando los terrenos del castillo. Aquellas personas caídas en batalla son héroes, guerreros incansables a los que únicamente la muerte les pudo arrebatar el coraje para seguir luchando. Son amigos, familia, personas que para alguien más lo significaban todo.

No es una sorpresa que al final de la guerra haya personas sin vida contemplando el cielo abovedado sobre ellos. La luz de las estrellas no refleja de ninguna manera la vida que ya no brilla más en sus miradas. Es triste y desconsolador escuchar el llanto de la madre que ha perdido al hijo. El silencio que rodea a aquellos personajes a los que nunca se les pudo conocer por completo, pero que, en el último momento mostraron la verdadera belleza de sus almas. Los sollozos contenidos se abren como mariposas llenando el espacio vacío con el eco de un dolor compartido e incontenible.

Todos han perdido a alguien e incluso una parte de ellos mismos ha quedado atrás. Un episodio de sus vidas. Un fragmento de sus almas. Aquella inocencia de niños. Incluso si antes de esa batalla dudaron, después de ella nadie puede arrebatarles esa valentía. En el mundo mágico el hombre aprende a no temer a los fantasmas, pero quizá el miedo al hombre jamás será superado hasta que se le hace frente. La lucha entre Lord Voldemort fue destinada a pertenecerle al Elegido, pero Harry nunca estuvo solo en los momentos más difíciles.

Entonces el pelinegro no sabe qué más hacer. Su vida siempre se ha regido por esa profecía oculta en el Ministerio. Ahora todo parece como un cuento bizarro sobre un mago tenebroso y un niño indefenso. Una historia sobre dos hechiceros con el mismo poder en busca de objetivos opuestos. Ambos destinados a luchar hasta que sólo uno quedara en pie. No queda más por decir, después de ese cruel final, quizá no queda más por hacer.

Nadie dijo algo sobre curar las heridas, borrar las memorias o intentar sonreír con el corazón roto. Al final del día, el oro acumulado en Gringotts no es capaz de recuperar vidas o unir las partes de un alma desgarrada.

Los verdaderos ricos son aquellos capaces de contemplar un nuevo amanecer al lado de sus seres queridos. Son aquellos que conservan la esperanza cuando parece ser lo único que queda. Los victoriosos no se alzan entre risas o cánticos de guerra sino que más humildes de lo que un día llegaron a ser, se arrodillan para susurrar una plegaria. En el momento en que todo termina surge esa chispa de vida nueva. Tal como lo haría el fénix, un nuevo mundo surge de las cenizas. Los héroes contemplan el cielo y los ganadores son aquellos que pueden abrazar a sus seres queridos.

Cuando Harry se contempla a si mismo, no tiene nada. Probablemente su bóveda en Gringotts siga repleta de oro, pero el destruir a Voldemort no le regresa a sus padres ni quita el dolor, el miedo o la frustración de los años pasados. Vivir como lo hecho él a lo largo de siete años, probablemente más que eso, no es vivir por completo. A lo largo de su estancia con los Dursley, Harry no puede recordar un momento feliz sin involucrar a Hogwarts. Viviendo en Hogwarts, no puede recordar un año en el que su corazón no se contrajera con el temor al futuro. Cuando una pequeña luz de esperanza se abría paso en su vida, la oscuridad llegaba rápidamente para extinguirla.

Harry escuchó muchas veces decir al tío Vernon que la perfección no es de humanos y aquel capaz de alcanzarla simplemente no es humano. Quizá tenía razón pues en el momento que el marrón se combina con el esmeralda en una mirada compartida, Harry contempla el rostro de la perfección inalcanzable. En el mundo de la magia, Harry aprendió a creer en hombres lobo, basiliscos, centauros y gigantes. Sin embargo, hay una criatura que no aparece en los libros. Al terminar la épica batalla, Harry Potter se ha convencido de la existencia de los ángeles gracias a Hermione Granger.

Es imposible determinar en qué momento las cosas cambiaron por completo. Los últimos meses no fueron sencillos y Harry todavía no puede creer que siga vivo. Pero entiende bien una cosa; jamás lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de Hermione. Es por eso que el pelinegro se siente como el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Nada tiene que ver con la fama o el reconocimiento que seguro está por llegar. No hay mayor recompensa que pueda sustituir la presencia de Hermione. Eso es lo que hace de Harry un hombre rico en una era desdichada.

Durante siete años, el objetivo principal de Harry fue sobrevivir. Por un largo tiempo todo mundo esperó demasiado de alguien que apenas era un niño. Pero no Hermione. Ella jamás le pidió algo imposible. Nunca le reprochó sus decisiones incluso si no eran las correctas. Jamás lo abandonó a pesar de que su propia vida estuviera en riesgo. ¿Quién ha salvado al mundo mágico? Hermione. Lamentablemente el mundo permanece ciego ante ese conocimiento y pone laureles en la cabeza de la persona equivocada. Aunque Harry conoce la verdad y no acepta la gloria.

Con pasos decididos se acerca a Hermione. Sus rostros parecen el reflejo del otro. Sus ojos brillan mientras los primeros rayos de luz dorada iluminan una pintura de destrucción y esperanza. Ambos sonríen. Quizá de alivio, quizá de felicidad o tal vez por qué es la única forma para retener las necias lágrimas luchando por escapar. Han pasado por demasiado como para no querer llorar. Han ocultado sus emociones por tanto tiempo que no hay formas suficientes para dejarlas salir. Y quizá jamás exista una manera para sanar todas las heridas, pero hay forma de seguir adelante con pasos firmes y la frente en alto. Pero ninguno quiere hacerlo solo porque no hay forma de ganar esa batalla por sí mismos.

Hermione no habla sino que se abalanza hacia Harry con los brazos abiertos, de la misma manera en que lo ha hecho decenas de veces. Se aferra a su cuerpo tal como lo hizo horas atrás cuando lo vio partir hacia la muerte misma. Lo abraza porque nunca quiso dejarlo ir pero no tuvo otra alternativa. Lo abraza para creer en lo que sus ojos ven. Harry ha vencido a la muerte una vez más. Se ha alzado de aquella dimensión desconocida para muchos para darle al mundo una nueva oportunidad. Lo abraza para decirle sin palabras que nunca tuvo que dejarlo ir y que jamás volverá a hacerlo.

Durante años, Hermione se quedó al lado de su mejor amigo, de su único confidente. Hasta que el tiempo unió la sangre en una forma en la que la familia no podría hacerlo jamás. Era imposible considerarse hermanos cuando en realidad siempre fueron almas gemelas. El tiempo se encargó de unirlos, pero también de crear una barrera para mantenerlos vivos. El pensar en lo que podría suceder al perder al otro sería suficiente para romper su concentración.

Harry reacciona de la misma manera, se aferra a Hermione. La abraza con fuerza. La sostiene contra su cuerpo para protegerla de los fantasmas que plagarán sus sueños por las noches siguientes. Se aferra a ella de la misma manera en la que se aferró a la vida al luchar contra sus propios demonios. Es ahí cuando Harry se da cuenta de que no hay demasiada diferencia entre la vida misma y Hermione Granger.

-¡Lo hiciste! – Murmura Hermione sin soltar a Harry todavía. - ¡Lo lograste!

-No pude haberlo hecho sin ti.

Las imágenes llegan a sus mentes como relámpagos. Cada batalla contra la muerte, el destino, el tiempo mismo se reproduce una vez más y los hace lucir como tontos que han buscado por años lo que tenían al lado. Pero ya no importa pues el resto de sus vidas se abre paso frente a ellos dejándolos disfrutar de un momento hecho sólo para los dos.

Es imposible descifrar lo que motiva a una persona en un momento como ese. Pero Harry deja de pensar cuando Hermione decide terminar la conversación con un beso que ambos esperaban desde años atrás. Es un gesto de ternura que sabe a mucho más que alivio. Es un beso llevado por el más puro de los amores, cultivado como una rosa de fuego. Una poción llevada a término a fuego lento, dejándola hervir hasta que se transforma en algo completamente nuevo y simplemente magnifico. Es un beso con sabor a hogar pues no son las grises paredes lo que motivaron a Harry y Hermione para regresar a la escuela sino el conocimiento de que alguien, en algún lugar, los amaba.

Harry no puede sentirse más feliz que en ese momento. El ruido a su alrededor desaparee por completo. Las personas se vuelven una imagen borrosa a su alrededor mientras el mundo sigue girando lentamente. Y ese sentimiento de euforia, de completo abandono en los brazos de alguien, de lealtad infinita y de pertenencia, es algo que Tom Riddle jamás fue capaz de sentir. Aquel mago oscuro buscó siempre la felicidad eterna pero se negó a sí mismo la oportunidad.

Ninguno es capaz de pronunciar esas palabras por las que ambos han esperado todas sus vidas. Quizá porque no es el momento indicado aún. Es el fin de una guerra que les ha quitado casi todo y a pesar de saberse victoriosos, no pueden celebrar del todo. Hay tantos héroes caídos que por un momento el sentirse feliz pareciera ser demasiado egoísta. Así que ambos jóvenes se sonríen una vez más mientras se reúnen con la multitud. Sin pensarlo ayudan a los demás, crean refugios en el gran comedor o buscan provisiones en las cocinas para alimentar a todo sobreviviente. Las horas transcurren rápidamente hasta que por fin el nuevo día los alcanza liberando el aire del polvo y separando la luz de la oscuridad. Es hasta ese momento cuando la realidad deja de asemejarse a un cuento de hadas.

Cuando el silencio se ha restaurado porque la mayoría duerme y el resto permanece sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Harry se levanta para buscar a Hermione. Basta dar unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse de frente con la leona quien parece estar buscándolo también. Quizá ese sea su destino aunque éste no haya sido marcado por alguna profecía. Siempre se han buscado el uno al otro a pesar de las circunstancias. Siempre se han mantenido juntos incluso cuando el resto del mundo los ha abandonado. Cuando se ven separados, siempre encuentran una forma de reunirse y cuando todo finaliza, vuelven a encontrarse sin necesidad de palabras.

Ambos caminan en silencio. Buscan una manera de seguir andando aunque no haya a dónde ir. De todas formas, caminan hasta perderse en los terrenos de Hogwarts donde el cielo les acompaña. El sol se abre paso por sobre las montañas y se refleja en la superficie del lago negro. Harry se siente en la misma roca que los ha visto crecer durante años e invita a la trigueña a seguir su ejemplo. No hay mucho de lo que quieran hablar porque quizá lo que necesitan no es una conversación cualquiera. Para ellos siempre han bastado las miradas compartidas, un simple movimiento que lo significa todo. Un plan creado en cuestión de minutos así como una estrategia improvisada.

-Lo lamento. – Murmura el pelinegro sin mirar a su compañera. – Por no poder salvarte antes de Bellatrix. Por arrastrarte conmigo en todo esto. Por jamás darte las gracias.

Hermione no va a dejar que Harry se disculpe por todas esas cosas que nunca estuvieron en su control. Desde el principio Hermione entendió los riesgos de esa última batalla. Estuvo decidida a pagar el precio de una guerra aún fuera su propia vida. Por que tuvo incontables ocasiones para desaparecer y dejar que el mundo mágico encontrara otra manera de salvarse. Pudo haber huido a Australia con sus padres. Pudo escapar con Ronald cuando el pelirrojo sencillamente dio vuelta atrás. Hermione pudo haber desertado en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. No quiso hacerlo porque el joven arriesgando su vida ya no era simplemente su mejor amigo.

Entonces Hermione calla al pelinegro de la única forma que parece entendible. Lo besa suavemente. El gesto es suficiente para cortar el torrente de palabras innecesarias en una situación como esa. Entonces Harry corresponde al gesto de la misma manera y todas las emociones que no pudo poner en palabras encuentran su propia manera de ser expresadas. Entonces el mundo entero se desvanece a su alrededor dejándolos solos aunque no abandonados. Las puertas de un nuevo mundo se abren para dejarlos entrar. Un mundo que ellos mismos han creado a través de la confianza, de la lealtad, del valor y el conocimiento. Una relación que va más allá de etiquetas. No es un romance basado en sobrenombres así que no importa si Harry es "El Elegido" o Hermione una "Sangre Sucia". Solamente importa que sean ellos compartiendo un sentimiento. La magia más antigua y poderosa habita en sus cuerpos, en sus mentes haciéndolos en verdad victoriosos. No son poderosos por haber derrotado al Señor Tenebroso sino porque son capaces de amarse el uno al otro. Son creadores de pureza, de vida y esperanza.

Así que de pronto la vida se reduce a ellos y al compás con el que sus labios se mueven en una conversación silenciosa. Sólo importa la sensación de sus cabellos enredándose en sus dedos y el aliento abandonando sus pulmones para llenar los del otro. Sólo importa la forma en la que sus cuerpos parecen volverse uno sólo aunque el contacto se vea reducido a sus labios y a las manos aferrándose mutuamente.

Aquel beso no es sinónimo de lujuria. No buscan placer carnal. Sólo se buscan nuevamente para encontrarse en una danza lenta aunque no exista la música. Se encuentran en ese lugar que han buscado por largos años. Ese al que la gente llama hogar. Finalmente han dejado de correr persiguiendo monstruos para quedarse en casa.

Nadie puede asegurar la existencia del destino o si en realidad la vida sigue el curso de la suerte. Pero Harry quiere creer que su verdadero destino no era salvar al mundo mágico. Después de todo no estuvo solo en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Así que en vez de eso, Harry cree solemnemente que su verdadero propósito en la vida es crear felicidad y quiere empezar con la persona que ha dejado todo atrás para acompañarlo en ese viaje hacia lo desconocido. Harry piensa mover el cielo entero, bajar las estrellas e incluso crear una segunda luna para hacer feliz a Hermione.

En ese momento justo es cuando Harry sabe que está irrevocablemente enamorado de su compañera de aventuras, su mejor amiga, su mejor confidente y si tiene suerte, su alma gemela. Quizá ni siquiera una poción podría haberle dado mejor resultado. Es ahí cuando el pelinegro entiende lo que por muchos años decía el tío Vernon acerca de las tempestades y los días soleados que le siguen. Porque ninguna tormenta dura para siempre incluso cuando la era oscura duró más que suficiente para las generaciones que fueron pare de ella.

Cuando no queda nadie en los terrenos de Hogwarts, sólo Hermione acompaña a Harry. Siempre ha sido de esa manera porque así tenía que ser. Ambos saben, después de otra mirada compartida, que van a compartir el resto de sus vidas.

Continuara...

Espero leer sus reviews y que apoyen esta historia, poniendo el numero 12 en el comentario, saludos

atte: La admin de retos


	2. Rescue me 2

**Disclaimer:** **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.**

 **Este Two-Shot participa en el** ** _Reto Harmony + Videos_** ** _= amor_** **del Grupo** ** _HARMONY (HARRRY Y HERMIONE_** **) en fb. Basado en el video Rescue me (modern)** **de** ** _KiwiiChann_**

 ** _link_** ** _www. youtube watch? v = OeCQj jwDgtc_**

Capítulo Dos.

Harry no puede creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Desde el día de la batalla final en los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta ese momento donde la eternidad se ha convertido en un instante. Sus ojos esmeraldas buscan en la muchedumbre a una persona. Esa misma con la que ha compartido casi cada día y la única que conoce cada aspecto del hombre en el que se ha convertido. Es un momento para celebrar la unión de dos almas separadas por el tiempo, pero unidas por el destino.

Cinco años han transcurrido en medio de una horda de nuevas aventuras incluso más peligrosas. Aunque eso no se debe a la profesión de Harry quién luego de seguir sus sueños de ser Auror, se percató que no quería continuar rescatando al mundo luego de vencer a Voldemort. Además, aquello por lo que valía luchar no se encontraba en el campo de batalla o en los confines de algún calabozo siniestro y oscuro en un lugar desconocido. Las pesadillas siguieron por mucho tiempo, los demonios los persiguieron por años e incluso cuando Harry intento destruirlos uno a uno, la caída de los mortífagos no fue suficiente para derrotar sus miedos.

A mitad de una pesadilla más real que la anterior, Harry siempre encontraba consuelo en un mismo rostro. En esa mirada de chocolate capaz de brillar como un patronus para alejar sus más profundos temores. Cuando el Niño que Vivió necesitaba a su propio héroe, hubo una persona que se alzó desde las penumbras del mundo mágico. Un ser divino capaz de callar a cualquier opositor con su mente brillante y la única responsable de que el Señor Oscuro fuera derrotado para siempre. Hermione Granger fue uno de los pilares principales para la derrota final pues seguramente sin ella, Harry no hubiese sido capaz de resolver aquel acertijo enmarañado que fueron los horrocrux.

Pero Hermione también salvó a Harry de otros peligros. Demasiados para recordarlos todos. Un buen inicio quizá sería el lazo del Diablo en la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal. Sin olvidar su hazaña con las pociones aunque ya no pudiera seguirlo a la siguiente habitación. Entonces fue ella quién le ayudó a averiguar más sobre el basilisco y de cierta manera la única valiente para cuestionar a McGonagall sobre la cámara de los secretos cuando nadie más se atrevía. Pero Hermione no salvó a Harry utilizando únicamente su brillante mente sino también su corazón.

En aquellos momentos cuando nadie más fue capaz de creer en las palabras de Harry porque el era un niño, Hermione se mantuvo firme en sus convicciones e instintos para seguir a su lado. En los momentos más oscuros de su estancia en Hogwarts fue ella quien le abrió las puertas de su corazón para dejarlo entrar y brindarle una amistad que nadie, ni siquiera Ronald, fue capaz de otorgarle. Harry perdió la cabeza al llenarse de ira, de dolor o frustración y quizá hubiese intentado seguir su camino solo, hasta que Hermione lo tomo con gentileza de la mano para mostrarle la verdad.

Harry no estaba solo. Nunca lo estuvo porque cierta persona con piel de trigo le hizo abrir los ojos en momentos fundamentales. Nadie fue capaz de conocer a Harry James Potter por completo sin asombrarse realmente por una hazaña que fue más de sus padres que de él. Sólo Hermione consiguió ver a través de los ojos de un héroe para encontrarse de frente con un hombre forjado por la guerra, temeroso de la muerte pero lo suficientemente valiente para encarar el resto de su vida. Hermione siempre estuvo ahí para Harry, sólo Harry.

Los años siguientes fueron de aprendizaje incluso cuando los muros de Hogwarts quedaron atrás. Las risas en el gran comedor se difuminaron para convertirse en grandiosos recuerdos del Trío Dorado. Las clases, las tareas, las lecciones se convirtieron en armas esenciales para la vida fuera de un colegio. Los compañeros de casa se convirtieron en familia. Los héroes caídos en guerra se transformaron en las figuras a seguir, no en la muerte sino en la vida. Se volvieron ejemplos para seguir adelante tal como William Weasley lo hizo con sus cicatrices. De la misma manera en que George siguió adelante por su mejor amigo, por su alma literalmente gemela.

Cinco años en donde todos comenzaron un nuevo pasaje para conocerse a sí mismos. Un largo proceso donde Harry decidió abandonar su misión como Auror para seguir los instintos que lo llevarían a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sin buscar demasiado se encontró con la familia que nunca tuvo en su infancia. Si bien se convirtió en un Weasley más, también encontró la manera de seguir siendo él mismo al lado de Hermione. Cinco años que le sirvieron para conocer más a su mejor amiga. De entender las razones por las que lucha día a día. De mirar en su interior para conocer los temores en su propia mente de los que Harry jamás escuchó hablar.

En ese tiempo Harry pudo conocer más a la niña escondida detrás de la mente más brillante. Se dio cuenta de la extraordinaria mujer capaz de entender el Quiddicht mejor que muchos aunque no por eso le gustase. Descubrió más acerca de su temor a fallar una materia. De los terrores convertidos en realidad que le impedían formar un patronus incluso siendo la mejor de la clase. Su desinterés por la adivinación porque siempre creyó que el destino no era constante y siempre había forma de escribir una historia propia aunque nadie creyese en ello.

Y si bien el pelinegro ya se encontraba enamorado, de pronto su corazón dejó de ser suyo. El amor lo convirtió en su presa, pero jamás en esclavo. Porque el decidió seguir cada latido de su corazón hasta encontrarse en un rodilla, con palabras brotando de sus labios que quizá ya no recuerda porque las dijo no con la mente sino con el alma. Recuerda la emoción brotando por cada uno de sus poros mientras Hermione le daba el sí a un compromiso ya creado. Ambos siempre estuvieron juntos a pesar de cualquier adversidad. No hubo quien pudiera separarlos por completo a pesar de las discusiones bobas en sus años dentro de Hogwarts. No hubo quien se interpusiera entre ellos luego de que Ron les dio la espalda. No hubo quien compartiera sus risas o sus lágrimas cuando finalmente se liberaron de todo prejuicio e incluso contemplaron desvanecerse en la profundidad de un bosque.

Fue eso precisamente, su estadía a solas entre los altos abetos lo que unió finalmente sus vidas. Harry entendió al librar una batalla en medio de la nada, que siempre hay forma de crear un refugio a mitad de una gran ciudad. No importaba tener un cuarto blindado o si quiera la inmensidad de un paisaje desconocido. Las mayores aventuras comienzan con algo pequeño y las mejores cosas son esporádicas. La mayor fortaleza puede estar hecha a base de almohadas y cálidas mantas. Las mejores cenas pueden constar de leche con chocolate y galletas. Los mejores romances no se escriben en novelas si no que son aquellos tan puros que no deben ser contados. Los héroes más grandes no son aquellos que vuelan sobre las ciudades en llamas, los que tienen la fuerza suficiente para doblar el metal o visión de rayos láser para ver dentro de un edificio. Los verdaderos héroes sólo rescatan a un individuo a la vez.

Cinco años son suficientes para dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados capaz de alumbrar en la más densa oscuridad. Son suficientes para abrir el camino hacia una nueva aventura que el pelinegro no va a emprender solo.

Hermione Granger se considera una mujer afortunada al estar ahí, en medio de una celebración hecha en su honor. En una fiesta más grande de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado para celebrar otra victoria. El amor ha triunfado por sobre todas las cosas. Hermione finalmente ha dado ese último paso para unir su vida a la de su mejor amigo, su confidente y ahora esposo. Aquel hombre maravilloso capaz de entenderla mejor que nadie. Capaz de reconocer su independencia de tal manera que la deja ser Hermione Granger incluso cuando han contraído nupcias.

Ambos han cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Han crecido de diferentes maneras. Han tenido experiencias que los han hecho madurar de forma distinta y a diferentes tiempos, pero ambos han llegado al mismo punto. Ambos se encuentran sonriéndose el uno al otro incluso si están en lados opuestos de aquella tienda en algún jardín de Francia. No hay nadie en el mundo que pueda entenderlos de forma plena. No hay quien pueda perderse en sus miradas de forma genuina. Tampoco hay otra persona que pueda complementarlos de forma irreversible y total.

Hermione ni siquiera pensó en lo que una boda, su propia boda, podría significar en un futuro. Su mente decidió dejarle el paso a las emociones porque no había nada más que pensar. Suficiente esperaron para llegar a ese momento. Siete años de aventuras inolvidables. Cinco años de experiencias que los unieron como aquellos anillos de matrimonio. Dos horas de ceremonia que se hicieron extremadamente largas hasta que finalmente la eternidad se extendió ante ellos como el matrimonio Potter-Granger. El final de una historia de amor para muchos, pero el principio para ellos.

Las varitas escogen a los dueños. Hermione porta una varita con el núcleo siendo parte de un dragón. Esos seres son caracterizados por su sabiduría, su poder y fortaleza. Hermione extendió las alas como un dragón. Su mente la impulsó más allá de lo que cualquier persona hubiese creído posible. Muchos la admiran. Muchos le temen. Pero nadie puede dudar de su lealtad, de sus agallas para enfrentarse a Bellatrix Lestrange y de ser posible hubiera hecho lo mismo frente a Lord Voldemort. De todos los habitantes del mundo mágico quizá fue la primera en perderle el miedo al nombre después de Harry y Albus Dumbledore.

La varita de Harry contiene un núcleo con la pluma de la cola de un fénix. El fénix significa esperanza. Es el renacer de las cenizas. Un nuevo amanecer. Una oportunidad de seguir aprendiendo y vencer la barrera del tiempo, el espacio y la muerte. Harry fue la esperanza del mundo mágico. Fue ese amanecer luego de la guerra. Fue la chispa que todo un mundo necesitaba para encender sus propios anhelos y esperanzas. Su desempeño en el Torneo de los Tres Magos fue capaz de darle luz al sueño de Fred y George. Pero también fue la primera lección sobre el dinero y la muerte.

Ambos seres, dragones y fénix, parecen ser completamente opuestos en comparación. Pero eso se debe a que necesitan serlo si quieren complementarse. Tal vez sea cierto y el destino ya esté definido.

Harry deja de estar absorto en sus propios pensamientos cuando es hora de brindad por un futuro lleno de felicidad.

-La mayoría de las veces, estamos buscando algo. – Empieza Harry. – A veces es gloria, dinero, reconocimiento, fama, aventuras o éxito. Lo hacemos desde que somos niños. Ya sea para impresionar a nuestras familias o para ganarnos el respeto de nuestros amigos. Podemos volvernos alumnos ejemplares o bien, ser completos idiotas en el camino.

Varias personas se ríen ante la expresión y Harry mismo sonríe ante la reacción. Hay tantos rostros sonrientes en ese momento que es una escena digna de recordar por lo que Harry se toma un momento para digerir cada rostro, cada sonrisa. Es claro que los Weasley están ahí aunque todavía se extraña la presencia de Fred. Fleur se ha integrado a la familia cuando finalmente Molly entendió que su amor siempre fue sincero. Además de que se volvió una gran amiga de Harry y Hermione. No es por nada que arriesgara su vida por voluntad propia siendo una de los siete Potter.

Luna Lovegood y su padre también se han unido a la celebración. Cada compañero de Harry en sus años de Hogwarts se encuentra en la gran boda del mundo mágico. Cada compañera de Hermione hace lo mismo. Cho Chang también es parte de la familia. Incluso Viktor Krum dejó de lado el Quiddicht para estar presente. La gran sorpresa para muchos, pero no para los recién casados, es la presencia de Draco Malfoy.

"-Creemos que podemos conseguir la gloria a través del dinero. Pensamos que acumular oro en un banco nos va a convertir en los dueños del mundo. Pero no puedes comprar la vida con galeones. No puedes pagar por la felicidad con un metal brillante. No puedes convertirte en dueño del paraíso si no crees en la vida después de la muerte. Muchos dirán que el dinero abre puertas para alcanzar la felicidad y de cierta manera tienen razón. Pero también debemos recordar que no sólo existe lo qué consigues sino también el cómo. A veces nos perdemos dentro de nosotros mismos. Nos dejamos llevar por la monotonía o por lo que nos resulta más sencillo. Dejamos de seguir nuestros propios sueños para hacer realidad los de alguien más incluso si eso nos convierte en infelices.

Nos olvidamos de quienes somos realmente y entramos en una guerra contra nosotros mismos. Es ahí cuando entre alguien a nuestras vidas. Puede ser alguien a quién jamás hemos visto o a alguien que conocemos de toda la vida pero, la vemos por primera vez. Sin importar cuántas veces hayamos conversado con esa persona. Sin importar cuán bien creemos conocerla, el sentido de lo que es real y no, se pierde. Entonces cuando te mira directamente a los ojos, te das cuenta de que quieres compartir el resto de tu vida con ella.

Y a veces no estamos preparados para aceptar ese cambio. Seguimos buscando el oro hasta debajo de las piedras hasta que nos damos cuenta del verdadero sentido de la vida. A veces es mejor ser dueño de nada a ser dueño del mundo entero. Porque cuando estamos a mitad de la nada sin un lugar al cual llamar hogar, sin alguien a quién poderle decir familia, y sin un centavo en los bolsillos, no podríamos ser alguien más que nosotros mismos.

Es entonces cuando recordamos por qué luchamos, por qué morimos y por qué vivimos."

Harry se acerca a Hermione y nuevamente se arrodilla frente a ella mientras toma su mano delicadamente.

"-Si son afortunados encontrarán a alguien como Hermione. Alguien que se mantenga a tu lado cuando consigues una victoria, pero que se quedará incluso más cerca cuando te hayan derrotado. No será alguien que te diga la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. No librará tus batallas internas ni dará los pasos que tú debes dar. Pero te acompañará en cada decisión que tomes sin dudarlo. Será alguien que te motive a ser la mejor versión de ti sin necesidad de palabras. Y cuando cierres los ojos, pienses en el hogar que has dejado atrás, no verás una casa, una habitación o un lugar porque tu hogar se habrá convertido en esa persona. Desearás volver a su lado cada instante que estén separados y cuando finalmente estés de vuelta, entenderás que nada puede derrotarte.

Es imposible definir ese sentimiento al principio cuando ni siquiera podemos entender lo que sucede con nosotros mismos. Pero algún día estarán en mi lugar. Al lado de la persona a la que más aman en el mundo, dispuestos a compartir cada día y cada noche, sin importar lo que pase, con ella. Sentirán una conexión instantánea que, si somos afortunados, experimentaremos una sola vez en la vida.

Recuerdo ese momento, cuando todo cambió y Hermione dejó de ser mi mejor amiga para convertirse en el amor de vida. No sabía entonces que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Todos saben que soy un poco lento en esas cosas."

Nuevamente todos se ríen. Hermione también lo hace aunque de forma entrecortada pues un nudo se ha formado en su garganta ante las palabras de su esposo. Es increíble lo que Harry está haciendo en ese momento. Hermione sabe mejor que nadie que Harry no es un hombre de palabras, pero tal como lo hiciera una vez al pedirle matrimonio, Harry está diciendo lo que su corazón le indica. Ciertamente no podría ser mejor.

"Pero recuerdo haber pensado que sin importar lo que fuera, era bueno. Era tan bueno que de hecho era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Quizá no fue justo si toman en cuenta que no tuve muchos momentos felices en mi infancia y que mi recuerdo más feliz era la imagen de mis padres reflejada en un espejo. Sin embargo, hoy repito esas mismas palabras. Hermione Jean Granger, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida."

La trigueña no puede contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Se abalanza sobre Harry rodeándolo con los brazos. No podría ser más feliz que en ese momento. No puede creer lo que está sucediendo. Parece un sueño hermoso y teme despertar de un momento a otro. Pero a veces la realidad supera a la fantasía y otorga los mejores regalos a aquellos que nunca lo pensaron dos veces antes de sacrificarlo todo por un bien mayor.

"¿En verdad crees eso?" Pregunta Hermione sin romper el abrazo.

"No lo creo. Estoy seguro."

Son los momentos inesperados los que cambian el rumbo de las cosas. Un minuto donde el amor se extiende hasta consumir todo a su alrededor. Un momento donde la muerte prevalece sobre la vida. Un resquicio por donde el gélido viento hace su aparición para llevarse todo rastro de alegría o bien, esos días donde al despertar; te das cuenta de que ya no eres la misma persona del día anterior. Puede ser sobrecogedor, pero la vida siempre se ha tratado sobre el balance. No hay vida sin muerte, pero tampoco podría ser de la forma contraria.

Harry ha experimentado los altibajos mejor que nadie. Entiende de primera mano el cambio súbito. En un momento era sólo otro chico viviendo en casa de sus tíos. No era una vida sencilla, pero era todo lo que tenía. Al siguiente se daba cuenta de que sus padres no murieron en un accidente y de que realmente tenía la oportunidad de ser alguien en el mundo. Si seguía sus sueños en un universo lleno de magia así como de fantasía, podía ser mejor de lo que tío Vernon le dijo que podría llegar a ser. En un segundo se convirtió en un mago, pero luego la responsabilidad de derrotar a Lord Voldemort cayó sobre sus jóvenes hombros apenas en su primer año.

Cambios radicales sucedieron uno tras otro obligándolo a madurar a una velocidad casi vertiginosa. Aunque eso no siempre significa que lo hubiese hecho de la mejor manera. Incluso con el apoyo de Hermione o de Ron, una parte de él siempre se sintió solo. Sin importar cuán bien recibido fuera en los brazos de Molly Weasley, siempre se sintió fuera de lugar. Hasta que entendió el verdadero significado de la familia. Hasta que aprendió a aceptar el pasado, pero también a dejarlo ir de una vez y para siempre. Quizá ese fue el paso más difícil en toda su vida.

Harry recorre con la mirada a todos los presentes mientras en su mente se forman las imágenes de esas personas incapaces de acompañarlos en ese momento. Se pregunta si sus padres están orgullosos de él. Harry sonríe pues sabe que ninguna decisión tomada le haría sentir tan feliz, realizado y dichoso que haber contraído matrimonio con Hermione. Después de todo, Hermione es la mejor hechicera que el mundo mágico jamás haya visto. Además de ser una bruja excepcional, es una mujer maravillosa en todo sentido. Poseedora de una mente brillante y un corazón bondadoso dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite. Desde los más pequeños seres hasta aquellos a los que usualmente se les teme. Valiente a pesar de las circunstancias. Amorosa como nadie más en el mundo. No hay nadie mejor.

El pelinegro deja de preocuparse por el resto del mundo cuando sus ojos se posan sobre el amor de su vida. No importa cuánto lo intente, no puede creer lo afortunado que es. Siendo dueño del mundo como un héroe, siendo dueño de nada, no importa ya. Hermione lo ha aceptado como su esposo y han reforzado un compromiso cumplido por años. El compromiso de mantenerse juntos a través de la adversidad. De amarse en los buenos momentos, pero también en los malos. De seguir unidos cuando el oro abunde y cuando sólo quede polvo en sus bolsillos. Una promesa de amarse incluso cuando la muerte interfiera nuevamente en sus caminos aunque claro, la capa de invisibilidad es suficiente para mantenerlos protegidos por largos años. Quizá sean un nuevo capítulo en ese viejo cuento, ocultándose bajo el manto de la muerte hasta que ambos estén listos para ver hacia atrás y sentirse conformes con lo que fue de sus vidas.

Si bien el ojiverde contempló su muerte varias veces estando cara a cara con Lord Voldemort, nunca se imaginó a sí mismo siendo viejo al lado de alguien. Hasta que esa persona le abrió los ojos a un mundo completamente diferente donde lo absurdo se vuelve cotidiano y lo cotidiano se transforma en algo extraordinario. En algún momento se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad significaba ser un mago, más allá del poder otorgado por una varita o la guerra. Significa que puede compartir no sólo unos setenta años más con Hermione sino más de doscientos. Una larga vida en compañía de la mujer de sus sueños. Incluso si tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de ello.

Fleur Delacour diría que son almas gemelas. Tal vez porque William es la suya y es fácil sentirlo cuando la herencia mágica de una Veela corre por tus venas. Aún cuando es una cuarta parte de tu ser. Quizá tenga razón al decirlo. Quizá el destino no les deparaba ese camino donde bien pudieron terminar en circunstancias diferentes al lado de Ginny y Ron respectivamente. Pero los Weasley son familia de una forma diferente, unidos por el amor fraternal más que por uno incondicional. Vivir con ellos cada verano, unirse a las cenas familiares así como internarse en el callejón Diagón juntos.

Todo eso parece diferente a las conversaciones a media noche frente a la chimenea en la sala común. Es un lejano recuerdo comparado a esos momentos inexplicables a mitad de la guerra. Quizá una horrible cena, sólo Merlín sabe lo horrendo que sabía la sopa de hongos silvestres, o un baile improvisado para disipar la nostalgia. Esos momentos que nadie más comparte con Harry y Hermione, ni siquiera los Weasley.

Momentos especiales que lo significan todo para ellos dos. El recuerdo de la primera vez que pasaron una Navidad juntos. Disfrazados como un viejo matrimonio recorriendo las calles para encontrar de pronto, la tumba de James y Lily Potter. Un encuentro doloroso pero especial para el joven Potter. Quizá el origen de su primer sueño con Hermione como la única protagonista. Tal vez desde ese momento Harry se imaginó a sí mismo envejeciendo junto a Hermione.

Tiempo después surgió una misión destinada para Hermione a pesar de que ella no fuera un Auror. Una misión de rescate en Australia para recuperar lo que perdió al iniciar esa última batalla. Pero aunque solamente Hermione estaba capacitada para hacerlo, no podía lograrlo sola así que decidió pedir el apoyo de su mejor amigo.

No hubo forma alguna en la que Harry pudiera o quisiera negarse porque Hermione tenía la oportunidad de recuperar a sus padres. Harry quería darle a Hermione algo que él jamás podría recuperar. La muerte y el olvido son cosas muy poderosas en diferentes sentidos, pero una de ellas puede dar marcha atrás mientras la otra es permanente.

El mundo entero se convierte en una imagen de fondo para Harry. El sonido de la música se desvanece para dejarlo a solas con su esposa. Una sonrisa se abre paso en sus labios ante el solo pensamiento de esa palabra. Hermione no será la señora Potter porque no hay necesidad de cambiarse el nombre cuando ya se pertenecen de forma absoluta. Aunque tal vez Harry decida dejar toda la fama, los reflectores y convertirse en Harry Granger. La idea no le suena mal, pero todo pensamiento puede esperar cuando Hermione sigue entre sus brazos.

Ambos se dirigen a la pista de baile. Ahí es cuando Harry se siente más agradecido que nunca con Minerva McGonagall y sus lecciones de baile antes del baile de Navidad. Por supuesto que el recuerdo de su pelirrojo amigo bailando con la profesora aún no abandona su mente, pero un nuevo recuerdo se está creando al compás de sus pasos.

No hay palabras suficientes para describir ese momento. Ambos parecen desprenderse del suelo y flotar suavemente en el aire al ritmo lento de alguna canción. Ambos perdidos en el tiempo, en el espacio así como en la mirada del otro. La conexión instantánea entre ellos resurge con más fuerza que nunca dejando en claro que ésta vez es para siempre. De hecho, ninguna piensa conformarse con menos. Han esperado demasiado, luchado hasta el cansancio, superado obstáculo tras obstáculo por una oportunidad que no piensan dejar ir. Así es la vida.

"-Creo que en verdad me gustas." Murmura Hermione en broma mientras la sonrisa en sus labios la delata.

"¿Eso crees?"

La trigueña asiente mientras recarga el mentón sobre el hombro de Harry. Lo acerca más a su cuerpo para embriagarse con su esencia. Para sentirse de nuevo en casa y reconocer que no existe otro lugar en el universo en el que prefiera estar. Harry es su todo. Su muro cuando ella siente que va a derrumbarse. Su apoyo cuando no puede más. Su confidente cuando las palabras se desbordan por las emociones encontradas. Su paño de lágrimas cuando el dolor la supera. Su mejor amigo cuando no existe nadie más dispuesto a escucharla. La parte complementaria de su amor, de su alma. Y Hermione piensa que quizá Fleur se equivoca respecto a las almas gemelas pues no son dos sino una divida a la mitad. Haciendo que alguien se sienta incompleto hasta encontrar la mitad que le falta.

"Me alegro." Suspira Harry contra el cabello de Hermione. "Porque no importa lo que pase, eres todo para mí y siempre lo serás."

Hermione da medio paso hacia atrás, lo suficiente para perderse nuevamente en esos ojos de esmeralda. Sus labios rosados se abren con ligera sorpresa mientras su corazón late desbocado en su pecho.

"¿Siempre?"

"Siempre." Confirma Harry con seguridad. "Voy a amarte por el resto de mis días."

 **Fin**

 **Nota de la Admin: Espero les haya gustado este reto, agradezco a todos los lectores, proximamente habra un nuevo reto, nos leemos despues saludos**


End file.
